Over the Rain
by pororo90
Summary: Hinata mati, dipelukan Sasuke yang tewas tertembak di dalam kamarnya. Masalahnya adalah, Shikamaru Nara selaku tunangan dan juga detektif di kepolisian Konoha menjadi calon tersangka potensial. Hei, bukankah dia juga korban? Sialnya kini ia malah menghadiahkan pita kuning kepada kekasih dan juga mantan sahabatnya./Mind to RnR?/AU


Hari ini adalah permulaan musim panas yang mengerikan untuknya. Hujan mengguyur dengan intensitas sedang hingga tinggi. Menyebabkan genangan air dimanapun. Moodnya memburuk, seiring dengan fakta yang ia temukan di lapangan.

Seharusnya, tiga minggu lagi ia akan menikahi gadis itu. Segalanya nyaris sempurna.

Perjalanan cintanya yang fluktuatif tapi harmonis. Hinata dan pekerjaannya sebagai disainer interior, dan dia adalah detektif di kepolisian.

Karirnya cukup moncer tahun ini. Jadi ia berani berkomitmen dengan sang pujaan hati. Tapi tampaknya Sang Pencipta tak semurah hati itu.

Tentu saja, apa yang diharapkan manusia kadang tak sejalan dengan takdir.

Ia lebih suka, Hinata menghianatainya dan kawin lari dengan Sasuke. Daripada menemukan sang pujaan hati tak bernyawa di dekapan Sasuke yang juga telah tewas.

Ironinya, bukan dia yang sehidup semati dengan Hinata, namun seseorang yang telah ia anggap sahabat yang menikam jantungnya seperti sekarang.

.

 **Over the Rain**

 **(*buku satu: Shikamaru)**

 **.**

 **Pororo90**

 **.**

 **Naruto** **© MK**

 **.**

 **AU/T+**

 **Crime/Hurt n Confort**

 **.**

 **Warning: semi M for gore scene/ Typo/ Ooc/ Bad talking/ Etc.**

 **.**

 **Shikamaru (present)**

 **SasuHina (past)**

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Sirine meraung di kawasan perumahan elite di pinggiran Tokyo. Seorang pria bermantel coklat mendesah. Matanya yang tajam menegadah ke langit. Membuat matanya yang bermanik seperti jelaga kemasukan air.

Bukan tanpa aasan ia ada di sana. Di sebuah rumah mewah yang kini pagarnya telah dihadiahi olehnya pita kuning.

Airmatapun enggan keluar. Hanya ada perasaan kosong.

"Kapten."

Si lelaki itu melihat pria dengan rompi anti peluru yang membawa anjing _siberian_ _huskey_ berwarna putih bersih menatapnya dengan pandangan prihatin. Sementara anjing besar dari ras yang nyaris sama dengan serigala itu ikut-ikutan menatapnya seolah kasihan.

Sial memang. Dia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menangis sekarang.

Hanya ada perasaan kosong yang menyesakkan. Seperti sebuah _upper_ _cut_ di ulu hati. Ingin membalas tapi sungguh tak mampu.

Pria berambut hitam dengan kunciran nanas yang kini lepek itu menarik napas dan melihat pria yang datang melapor sekilas sebelum pandangannya justru jatuh kepada anjing tipe serigala berwarna putih bersih. Ia menarik bibir terpaksa. Ia bahkan enggan menjamah kotak rokok yang tersimpan di balik mantelnya.

Seolah memang memberi penghormatan terakhir untuk wanita di dalam sana. Seseorang yang ia cintai dan _memilih_ pergi.

"Anda benar. Selongsongnya tidak ditemukan. Tapi ada jejak residu magazine yang tercecer di apartemen yang persis menghadap ke kamar Uchiha."

Shikamaru Nara terlihat tenang meski tangannya gemetaran di dalam saku bajunya. Pertanyaan subjektif seperti;

 _'untuk apa Hinata ada di sana?'_

 _'kenapa bisa terjadi?!'_

Semua kenyataan seperti memukul-mukul kesadarannya. Dan membuat kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan.

Sebuah sedan hitam datang beberapa detik kemudian. Dan seorang bermasker datang dengan coat berwarna hijau navy. Pria itu adalah rekan sedivisinya. Senpainya dulu waktu diakademi.

"Oi Nara.." Pria berambut putih seperti gumpalan kapas itu melambai. Dan hanya dihadiahi lirikan sekilas Shikamaru.

"Istirahatlah." itu seperti perintah untuk mati.

 _Tidak_!

Sebagai seorang profiler, istirahat artinya berhenti. Dalam bahasa yang lebih gampang, pekerjaan ini tidak butuh keahliannya. Dia tidak digunakan untuk kasus ini. Dan bagaimana bisa?!

Oh tentu saja, mereka tahu dengan pasti penyebabnya.

Si korban, Hinata Hyuuga adalah tunangannya. Yang tragisnya tewas dengan tubuh yang ditindih tubuh Sasuke yang juga mati dengan tembakan di kepala. Bukan jenis tembakan dari dekat karena ada kaca yang bolong.

Kata ahli forensik yang datang beberapa jam yang lalu, Hinata lebih dulu meninggal. Sepertinya wanita itu meninggal tiga hari yang lalu karena _meminum_ arsenik. Sedang Sasuke dipastikan meninggal kemarin. Ditilik dari urutannya bisa dikatakan Shikamaru kini dalam kondisi terjepit.

Kenyataan bahwa Shika adalah tunangan si Hyuuga jelita dan Sasuke Uchiha adalah sahabatnya adalah sebuah bumerang. Apalagi saat mereka tahu jikalau Sasuke merupakan mantan pacar Hinata waktu SMA.

Sialnya, terakhir Hinata memang terlihat ke kantor kepolisian tiga hari yang lalu untuk mencarinya. Tapi ia telah mengurusi kasus lain dan tak bersua dengan sang pujaan hati. Setelah itu mereka tak bertemu Hingga dini hari tadi sebuah panggilan memangkas waktu tidurnya.

Berita tentang ditemukannya Hinata di rumah mewah Sasuke Uchiha membuat jantungnya berdenyut nyeri. Apalagi dengan kenyataan wanita itu telah mati. Dan ketika ia tiba, kenyataan lain menerkamnya. Hinata mati di pelukan Sasuke yang tertembak persis di kepala.

Dan bisa ditebak. Kini ia bertendensi sebagai tersangka pembunuhan. Ada motif yang jelas. Hanya butuh mencium kelengahan alibinya.

Yang jelas, dia salah satu yang dicurigai. Dan karena itu Kakashi Hatake menggantikan perannya menangani kasus ini.

Kepolisian takkan semurah hati itu mencabutnya dalam kasus ini jikalau alasannya adalah untuk kesehatan jiwa. Dipikirnya logika Shikamaru terlalu melankolik. Kedekatan pribadi dengan korban hanya membuahkan pemikiran subjektif bukan objektif.

Ia bisa menerima segala kenyataan ini. Ia bahkan mensugesti itu dalam batok kepalanya.

Tapi ia justru tersenyum miris. Mengenang kembali pertemuannya dengan Sasuke sebulan yang lalu.

 **Sebulan yang lalu.**

 **Di mana Tempat yang Hangat masih berada di tempatnya.**

 _Kami duduk di meja yang sama. Aku dan juga Sasuke Uchiha. Kami memesan kopi. Lalu aku menyerahkan undangan pertunanganku dengan Hinata._

 _Bukan tanpa pertimbangan. Tapi mengirimkannya sekarang adalah waktu yang paling tepat._

 _Aku. Lelah menjadi lelaki sok tegar setelah melihat yang terjadi pada Hinata dan Sasuke di masa lalu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah maju. Di mana masa depan kami-Hinata dan Aku, dipertaruhkan._

 _Dia tampak tidak senang. Moodnya buruk. Oh tentu saja berita ini tidak terlalu menggembirakan untuknya. Sejak SMA kami terlibat cinta segitiga. Dia yang mencintai dan dicintai Hinata, sedang aku yang diam-diam mencintai wanita yang sama._

 _Tahun berganti mengajarkan bahwa kepercayaan itu mahal harganya. Sasuke kedapatan tidur dengan gadis lain. Hinata meminta putus, lalu aku yang jadi sasaran tong sampah yang mendengar curhatan gadis itu._

 _Lalu segalanya bisa ditebak. Kami saling jatuh cinta, lalu menjalin kisah kasih. Nyatanya kisah cintaku dan Hinata lebih langgeng. Di mulai dari masa kuliah dan aku masuk akademi kepolisian hingga kami nyaris bersama lebih dari lima tahun._

 _Versi Sasuke. Akulah orang ketiga. Akulah sang perusak._

 _Senyum setan milik Sasuke mencemoohku. Seolah menghakimi, "Kau yakin bisa sehidup semati dengan Hinata?"_

 _Mataku menyipit, enggan menanggapi kalimat racauan yang tidak penting yang meluncur dari mulutnya._

 _"Kau tahu benar betapa aku mencintainya, penghianat. Hanya satu kesalahan dan kau memanfaatkannya sampai membuatku mati kutu begini. Ckck.. hebat sekali!"_

 _Ya, tak perlu kuberitahu jikalau kami tidak akur setelah aku dan Hinata pacaran. Semua yang terjadi tentu sudah dapat kalian tebak._

 _"Aku bukan penghianat." Aku menekan suaraku sedatar mungkin. Aku memposisikan diriku sebagai sahabatnya, bukan kekasih Hinata Hyuuga. "Kejadian sudah lama berlalu, kupikir ada yang harus direlakan."_

 _"Direlakan katamu?!" Ia tertawa sumbang, "Kupastikan kau takkan bisa menikahinya."_

 _Aku menarik napas lelah, Sasuke dengan sikap egois sentrisnya. Juga segala sikap kasar ala badboy di jaman labil hingga sekarang. Pengalaman tidak membuatnya sadar. Aku benci harus berada di hadapannya untuk meminta restu juga._

 _Sebenarnya aku tak merasa penting meminta restunya. Tapi Hinata tidak enak terus melihatku dikucilkan oleh sahabatku yang lain. Jadi ia memintaku untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan semuanya._

 _"Aku dan dia akan menjadi sepasang yang saling mencintai jika kau tak serakah dan merebutnya. Aku akan sehidup semati bersamanya jika kau tak merebutnya dariku."_

 _"Sasuke." Aku berusaha menahan kepalan tanganku di bawah meja, "Aku tidak merebutnya, oke. Dia yang datang padaku. Dan kami saling mencintai."_

 _Dia menggenggam cangkirnya kuat-kuat. Aku bisa melihat tonjolan urat nadinya di punggung tangan yang memegang cangkir erat-erat. Aku tak menggubris saat suaranya berdesis mengerikan._

 _"Apa yang kau ambil akan kurebut kembali. Kau akan tahu rasanya dihianati sahabatmu. Dan juga dihianati kekasihmu. Saat kau merasakan hal yang sama, kau akan bersikap bagaimana?" Ada jeda hening,_

 _"Membenciku, atau munafik dengan mengatakan kau baik-baik saja?!"_

 _._

 _Saat itu aku hanya berfikir, mungkin akulah yang akan menjafi target untuk dicelakai Sasuke. Aku hanya fokus terhadap keselamatanku._

 _"Kami bisa menjadi sepasang sejoli yang lebih abadi ketimbang kau. Aku lebih membutuhkannya dibandingkan kau. Tahu apa kau tentang rasa sakit, ha?! Dan kau yang justru menjadi bajingan yang dihujat semua orang. Apa yang kau curi dariku dulu, akan kubalas kemudian."_

 _Oke. Cukup sudah sesi ancaman orang yang tidak waras. Karena selanjutnya aku sudah berdiri, lalu membayar bonku dan segera pergi dari hadapan Uchiha gila yang tak bisa membedakan fakta dan ilusi. Hanyalannya mungkin membuatnya jatuh terpuruk._

 _Dia perlu psikiater._

 **Kembali ke masa sekarang.**

Aku menyesap kopi yang mengepul dari dalam gelas kertas. Untuk sementara aku harus berhenti. Ada orang khusus yang menjagaku.

Kalian paham kan, aku tahanan rumah.

Kejelianku sekarang jadi senjata makan tuan.

Mereka berpikir aku calon tersangka potensial. Meski alibiku jelas ada pada rekaman cctv kepolisian tapi aku punya motif untuk menghabisi Sasuke. Sialnya prediksiku tentang menghilangnya selonsong peluru itu benar. Sehingga aku mau tak mau harus diurutkan dalam daftar utama pelaku.

Bisa dibilang pelakunya sungguh rapi. Seolah tahu seluk beluk hukum dan juga metode pembuktian dalam kepolisian. Terlalu bersih hingga mereka mengasumsikan pasti _orang_ _ini_ punya kehebatan yang diatas rata-rata. Dan sejauh apapun aku berkelit, tersangkanya justru semakin mengarah padaku.

Seperti melihat cermin.

Meski aku mengelakpun, aku merasa melihat wajahku sendiri.

Aku pernah berpikir menghabisi Uchiha berengsek itu setelah ia mabuk dan nyaris memperkosa Hinata.

Tapi kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu. Itupun Hinata dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri karena dibius oleh Sasuke. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana aku bisa tahu dan juga memprediksinya.

Kadang memiliki pikiran yang lebih terbuka dibandingkan yang lain adalah suatu hal yang mengerikan. Aku kadang ngeri membayangkan bagaima otakku bekerja. Itulah alasan mengapa aku berhenti berusaha untuk menggunakannya.

Sekarang pun aku justru berpikir, jika target selanjutnya adalah aku. Jika memang Uchiha itu jenius, maka akan ada satu kejutan lagi untuk kepolisian. Menurutku akan ada satu peluru lagi sekarang melayang memecah jendelaku dan tepat menghujam ke dadaku. Seperti tanda merah yang kini ada tepat di atas dada kiriku. Tempat jantungku berada.

Seperti sekarang.

PYARRR!

Singgg..

Debbpphh!

Kurasa sesuatu yang panas menyundut dadaku. Rasa pusing langsung mendera bersamaan dengan datangnya sesuatu yang menyundut daging pembungkus jantung yang berdetak kencang.

Crash.

Suara dadaku yang robek bahkan sempat kudengar sendiri. Aku terdorong ke belakang.

Aku jatuh dari tempat duduk. Genggamanku terlepas. Aku jatuh dengan posisi miring dengan kaki masih menekuk khas orang duduk. Isi gelasku tumpah ruah ke lantai.

Aku merasa tubuhku menggigil dan aku kejang. Napasku tersengal, seperti ditenggelamkan dalam air. Mataku memanas, nyaris menangis membayangkan rasa sakitnya.

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka. Semua menjadi semrawut. Orang-orang berlarian, suara sirine, suara _walkie_ _talkie_ , suara teriakan. Dan semua derap langkah seperti orang perang. Mereka lalu membalik tubuhku, menekan dadaku yang terasa terbakar.

Lukanya makin terasa nyeri ketika mereka menekannya. Aku mendengar detak jantungku,

Dug.. dugh.. duggghh..

Makin lama tidak bertambah cepat. Dan kepalaku yang pusing membuatku enggan membuka mata. Aku mengantuk.

Kurasa, aku melihat Hinata berdiri di tepi jendela kaca yang tirai putihnya melambai-lambai. Udara hangat menyeruak masuk.

Oh aku hampir lupa.

Musim panas telah datang.

Anehnya aku kedinginan.

Dan aku mengantuk.

Biiiiibbbbb-

 *****Owari*****

A/n:

Hmmm...

Genre _Crime_ itu kurang peminat ya? Kebanyakan para pembaca itu sukanya yang _Romance_ , _Hurt/Confort_ , _Drama_ atau _Family_ apalagi yang ratingnya M. Hihihi.. saya juga suka yang _mature_ gitu sih #nyengirGaje (enggak muna *dibejek)

Saya tahu cerita ini kurang greget. Ada _plot_ _hole_. Sebenarnya saya pingin punya patner menulis lagi. Seperti tahun sebelumnya. Bisa dibilang proyek _challenge_. Jadi jika mungkin reader sekalian yang ingin melanjutkan. Silakan pakai format **Over the Rain*01** atau bilangan-bilangan selanjutnya ya (^_^).

Ya itupun lok ada yang tertarik untuk _out of the box_ dan **nggak** banyak review.

Saya sadar diri kok, _genre_ ini bakalan miskin _review_. Nggak papa lah. Udah resiko ituh. Orang menulis dan publish itu butuh banyak keberanian. Asal nggak plagiat aja. Lok plagiat itu artinya bukan berani lagi. Itu sih nggak punya malu. Manusia yang nggak punya malu itu sih artinya anomali. (* _no_ _offense_ )

Eniwei. Salam sayang :)

Poochan.

 _ **Another fragment;**_

Kakashi merasa handphonenya bergetar di saku mantelnya. Notifikasinya berkedip-kedip meminta atensi. Menarik napas lelah ia mengintip layar lalu dengan enggan menggeser layar androidnya.

1 video message.

Matanya menyipit, tangannya bergerak untuk menekan bulatan hijau. Dan videopun berjalan.

Dan Kakashi menahan napas saat tahu siapa orang pertama yang ada dalam video itu.

"Ini aku-"

Shikamaru tampak duduk tenang di atas kursi kayu yang ada di depan balkonnya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik."

Ada jeda di mana pria itu tampak membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Kau tak perlu mempercayaiku. Tapi ini adalah pemikiran yang mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal. Tapi kau akan segera mengetahui kebenarannya."

Mata Kakashi fokus di mana pria Nara yang telah dikabarkan tertembak beberapa menit lalu itu masih terlihat bugar dan juga sehat. Bahkan tanpa indikasi gangguan psikis.

"Hinata tidak mati di rumah Sasuke. Itulah kenapa tidak ada jejak arsenik di rumah Sasuke. Asumsiku dia meninggal di rumahnya sendiri. Bunuh diri. Jika kau tahu bagaimana aku bisa tahu, kau bisa mengecek e-mail dan juga diary-nya yang selalu dia sembunyikan di bawah bantal."

Pria Nara itu terdiam kemudian, lalu menarik napas.

"Sebulan yang lalu, sesuatu terjadi. Semua tidak pernah sama lagi. Hinata bertemu Sasuke dan mereka berbicara banyak hal. Termasuk Sasuke yang minta maaf karena nyaris memperkosanya. Masalahnya adalah, kami kurang komunikasi sebulan ini. Promosi jabatanku membuat jarak antara aku dan Hinata. Hingga ia membuat asumsi sendiri. Dipikirnya aku memang sengaja menjauh. Dipikirnya itu bukanlah _percobaan_ pemerkosaan tapi pemerkosaan betulan. Ia merasa ia kotor dan tidak pantas untuk dicintai lagi. Sehingga ia makin depresi dan memutuskan untuk menenggak arsenik." Ada rasa sakit yang tergurat di wajah Shikamaru ketika menyampaikannya. "Kau bisa melihat _e-mail_ yang dikirimkannya padaku sebelum ia menghilang."

"Kau bisa menahanku atas kematian Hinata. Jika itu bisa menebus waktu yang hilang diantara kami."

Pria Nara itu menarik napas dan melihat lurus ke arah tirai putih transparan yang ia gunakan menutupi pintu kaca di antara balkon dengan kamarnya. Angin musim panas menerbangkannya dan melambai-lambai di udara.

"Sebagai orang yang _mencintai_ dan juga tunangannya aku jelas gagal. Bisa dibilang perlakuanku dan kecuekanku membuatnya memilih untuk mengakhiri hidup. Dan bodohnya _bukan_ aku yang pertama _tahu_ ia melakukannya. Entah bagaimana Sasuke bisa lebih dulu ada di sana. Dan melihat Hinata telah tewas."

"Sasuke punya obsesi. Ia ingin bersama Hinata jadi ia meminta seseorang untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Maksudku ia membayar seorang sniper untuk menembak Sasuke Uchiha. Lalu tugas keduanya yaitu membunuh diriku. Kenapa aku berada di urutan kedua dan bukan aku dulu yang dihabisi?!"

Nara lalu mengambil sebatang rokok yang ada di dalam kotak yang ia letakkan di saku kemeja lengan pendeknya yang berwarna putih. Ia menaruhnya di lipatan telunjuk dan jari tengah, mendekatkan mulutnya dan juga mengapit rokok itu ke mulut dan dengan tangan yang satunya lagi menggeser pematik dan menyalakan rokok dengan gerakan cekatan yang anggun.

Pria berambut hitam itu menghisap dalam-dalam rokoknya, "Dia ingin mati bersama Hinata lebih dulu sebelum menghakimiku. Jadi jika kalian menuduhku untuk melenyapkan keduanya, maka mungkin aku menjawab, _ya_. Secara tak langsung akulah yang membunuh mereka berdua. Serta diriku sendiri." Mata Shikamaru menatap lurus-lurus ke arah kamera HP-nya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu siapa yang menjadi eksekutornya, kau bisa lihat CCTV di kamar yang bersebrangan dengan balkon kamarku. Aku menaruh _sesuatu_ hanya untuk mengetes dugaanku. Dan aku sengaja menyewa kamar itu untuk hadiah bagi kalian. Dan jikalaupun orang itu tertangkap, tidak ada gunanya juga. Sebab aktor intelektualnya sudah mati. Sasuke pasti memiliki sistem di mana ia mengirimkan pembayaran berkala pada orang itu. Dan mudah saja mengecek bagaimana uang itu mengalir. Kepada siapa dan berapa jumlahnya. Dan kalian pasti dapat menjerat si eksekutor."

Shikamaru mematikan rokoknya yang masih panjang. Ia menarik napas, "Ah, aku lupa, jika Hinata tidak suka bau rokok di kemeja kerjaku."

Lalu tangannya meraih gelas karton yang tampaknya berisi kopi panas.

"Sudah tiba-" ujarnya dengan nada pedih dan juga hampa.

"Terimakasih _senpai_ atas kerja samanya selama ini." Shikamaru tersenyum getir. Lalu tangannya mematikan kamera.

Video selesai.

 *******END*******


End file.
